


Level of Concern

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, M/M, Modern Era, Pandemics, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: I got the idea from listening to Level of Concern by Twenty Pilots.Killua feels neglected being left at home while Gon works in the pandemic
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Level of Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“Ugh!”, Killua grunts to himself, “it’s so boring”, he complains. They were on whatever week of quarantine, and he was sick at home. While it did give him time to catch up on some of his favorite books and tv shows he could help but to feel a little neglected. Gon was working almost nonstop, he would come home, eat, shower, sleep, then be up on the go the next day. He hadn’t had an off day in weeks leaving Killua at home to his own devices. He had brought it up a few times here and there but Gon was often too tired for anything to register other than their new normal. 

Killua was flipping through channels when he heard the front door, “Hey babe”, his boyfriend comes up and place a light peck on his temple. “How was your day?”

“Boring as usual”, Killua was still flipping through the channels. “Yours?”, He already knew the answer; it had been the same answer for the past few weeks. Yes, Killua knew the answer but it didn’t stop it from hurting a little more.

“Exhausting”, meaning he wouldn’t have time to watch a movie, cuddle or cook together. Killua tried at the beginning of the pandemic to get Gon to do a few things here and there, but he usually fell asleep before halfway through. “I’m about to shower”, a pale waved him away. Killua took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling,  _ ‘is this the way it ends?’ _ , he thought to himself. The beginning of the relationship was so filled with adventure and love but now they barely even spoke. This is not what he had in mind when Gon asked him, ‘would you be my little quarantine?’ like it was some sort of marriage proposal. He knew his boyfriend was busy being an essential worker and all, but he just needed to hear that everything between them was alright. 

The shower had stopped,  _ ‘dinner then bed’, _ Killua was saying the routine in his head. A few minutes later, Gon came from the back dressed in his pajamas. But instead of going to the kitchen like Killua had grown accustomed to, he stepped in front of the tv. Killua wasn't really watching it but it didn’t stop him from being somewhat irritated, “Idiot,

your parents aren’t made of glass”, he huffed. 

“I know”, Gon didn’t move from his position. “But I had been calling your name and you never answered me”.

“Really?!”, Killua was so lost in his thought bubble that he hadn’t heard his lover calling his name. “What’s up?”

“I was calling you in the bedroom to watch a movie”, Killua shook his head he must’ve been hearing things. His overworked partner was offering to watch a movie with him. 

“What about your dinner?”

“I ate on the way home”, Gon shrugged. “So do you wanna?”

“Sure”, and as if on cue, strong arms scooped the delicate male up, causing porcelain ears to burn a ruby red. Gon hadn’t carried him like a princess in some time now, he always made a fuss about it but internally he really enjoyed it. 

Once making it to the bedroom, Gon placed his pale lover on the bed, “I’m going to get us popcorn, you find a movie”, Blue eyes darted around the room looking for the remote, he never understood why it was always so hard to find the blasted thing. He eventually found it under the bed, ‘ _ how the hell did it get under there’ _ , flipping through channels he stopped at a Christmas movie, “Grandma Got Runover by a Reindeer”, it was just starting. Hopefully, Gon could get through this one movie before falling asleep. 

“Did you find anything?”Gon asked, walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn, the smell of butter was almost overwhelming. Killua pointed the remote towards the tv, “good choice”. 

They cuddled under the sheets, white curls rested on the broad tanned chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, legs intertwined with each other. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, Gon broke the comfortable silence, Killua was unsure of what he was talking about, but luckily Gon clarified himself, “your level of concern”. Oh that, Killua had been trying not to bother his busy boyfriend with all that. 

“I didn’t think it was that important”, Killua was lying but he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Is that so?”, Gon questioned. “Because Leorio told me that you told Kurapika that it had been bothering you”, the damned old, telling his business. 

“I didn’t want to seem needy”, Killua admitted. Gon took a deep breath and began to play in the white locks, the sensation making Killua drowsy. 

“I don’t want you ever feel like that” Gon spoke softly. “I’ll always have time for you”. Killua hummed a response, “we’re going to be alright”

That’s all Killua needed to hear to lower his level of concern. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thai is my shortest work, by like 500 odd words but I wanted to do something short and sweet. 
> 
> By the way, what’s y’all favorite songs that came out the pandemic? god that sounds horrible  
> Mine are this and Parasite Eve by Bring Me the Horizon.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
